


and i'll be singing out

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [136]
Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: -Butcher/Siska and black mamba - the academy is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'll be singing out

Sisky took a deep breath and checked the tuning on the cheap acoustic for the millionth time. Above him, he heard the groan as the window was hoisted up in its warped sash as someone finally responded to all the pebbles Sisky had tossed against the glass.

"What!" Butcher yelled down, sounding cranky and pissed as he leaned out over the ledge. But his expression softened as he spotted Sisky. A bit. "Sisky?"

Sisky took a breath and strummed the guitar. The words he wrote sounded cheap and tacky sound out loud, but the Butcher listened to every note before leaning forward on his elbows. "Well," he said, and he was grinning. "Am I wrong in assuming that was your lame-ass attempt to serenade me?"

Sisky nodded, throat tight with nerves. He'd never been this terrified of someone's reaction in his life.

Butcher laughed, but he sounded...happy. "You better come up then." He leaned back, but Sisky still heard him add. "Don't want my boyfriend to catch a cold out there."


End file.
